


My Dangerous Lovers || Akatsuki x Reader Collection

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bedrooms, Beds, Break Up, Comfort, Death, Dying Reader, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Guilt, Hiatus, Hickeys, Hugging, I Love You, Insecurity, Kissing, Liar, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marks, Masks, Massage, Multi, Napping, Nighttime, On Hiatus, Pick-Up Lines, Post-Break Up, Quiet Sex, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Return, Returning Home, Sad Ending, Shirtless, Showers, Sleeping Together, Slow To Update, Status Updates, Storms, Threats, Threats of Violence, Thunder and Lightning, Unrequited Love, Waiting For Update, gomenasai, hinted sex, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: A collection of Akatsuki x Reader Oneshots





	1. Pein x Reader || In This For Life

"I'm in this for life."  
"Are you sure, (y/n)?"  
"I'm positive."  
"I see...and there is no changing your mind?"  
"No. Not at all."  
"If this is what you wish..."  
  
The ginger male sighed, turning away. He was using his Six Paths as normal, the man being crippled having grown used to using the corpses as means of moving about and communicating. You didn't mind anymore however, having grown used to this and we're strangely quite fond of them all. You'd grown attached to him in all his forms, the Six Paths, and he himself. You frowned slightly at the Tendō version of Pein from behind before you reached out and took the man's hand in your own. The simple gesture made him turn his face towards you slightly to look down upon you with softened eyes. You were the only one who could cause the man to let his walls down, to show you emotions he normally kept closed off and to give you his all. You were his everything, the one whom of which he loved deeply and wanted to spend his life with. However, there was the issue of the Akatsuki, his goals for peace in the world. He knew you understood his reasons as to why he was taking extreme measures to create a peaceful world and wanted to be a part of such a feat. Pein didn't want this though, for fear that you may be harmed in the process. He feared Madara would harm you if Pein were to disobey him or found you useless. He had to inwardly laugh, how funny it was that a man as powerful as him was scared of someone who could take on the deceiving act of a complete moron. "Pein?" you asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
He blinked, focusing on you again as you continued, “I’m not afraid anymore. Like I said, I'm in this for life. I'm in it for you, I love you, but I'm tired of hiding. I don't want to hide anymore."  
He sighed, "I know...which is why I won't hold you back."  
  
He took your hand, leading you to the window to look out over the space before you that was full of tall buildings, towers, and pipes. The place that constantly rained. He placed something warm around your shoulders, and you glanced at the cloth to see the black fabric with the red clouds. You looked over your shoulder up at him, and he returned the look with a smile. He turned his gaze to the window again and murmured, “Welcome to the Akatsuki, (y/n)...welcome home." Your gaze returned out the window as you watched the rain fall, a sense of peace coming over you as you, and your lover listened to the soft patter of rain upon the window.


	2. Tobi x Reader || Flowers

"(y/n)-chan!" a voice screeched from down the hallway.  
You let out a sigh before saying, "Yes, Tobi?"  
"(Y/n)-chan, Tobi brought you something back from Deidara-senpai, and Tobi's mission!" he exclaimed as he skipped into your room.  
"What is it, Tobi?" you asked curiously as you turned in your chair away from the scrolls you were studying.  
"Come look!” he said in his childish way.

You rolled your eyes at the masked man before getting up from your seat. You pushed it in with a shove before moving closer to the taller man. You gazed up at him expectantly, looking into the orange mask with a single hole where his eye would be if you could see it. If you could see his face you were certain he'd be grinning stupidly like a child. "Well?" you said impatiently.  
"Ta-da!” he exclaimed as he thrust his arms out revealing a bright red rose.  
You blinked in surprise and breathed, "Wow, it's so beautiful! But why give this to me?"  
"Because Tobi thinks (y/n)-chan is as beautiful as this rose!"  
"T-Tobi..." you murmured as a blush formed on your cheeks. "You're too kind..."  
"No, (Y/n)-chan is more kind than Tobi!"  
You rolled your eyes and said, "Thank you for the flower, Tobi."  
"Was Tobi a good boy?"  
"Of course he was."  
"Yay~!"

\--

The weeks that followed, Tobi continued to return to base with a flower for you whenever he went out. Each time he returned with a different one to add to the growing collection that you somehow managed to keep alive in a vase on your desk. You'd grown used to the interaction between you two as he'd show up randomly and produce the beautiful plants to you. It was the highlight of your week whenever he'd come gift you one, sometimes doing so twice a week if you were lucky.

You sighed softly as you examined the rose Tobi had first given you. The poor thing was wilted, having lived as long as it could after being picked by the masked male. Its brilliant red color was faded and the vibrant green stem was a duller shade. It's once lifted leaves were now wilted, shriveled up and a shade of brown. You decided to make the most of the flower and using Tobi's childish ways, determine something you'd been hoping for a while now. You began plucking petals, saying softly after each pedal was pluck, “He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…” This continued as you were unaware a certain man was watching you with curiosity and amusement. As you neared the end of picking flowers, you slowed down in removing its petals.  
As you picked the last petal, a frown and look of sadness crossed your features. “He loves me not…” you sighed as you hung your head and let the stem fall to your side. You covered your eyes with your free hand, feeling an overwhelming feeling of sadness. You were so caught up in your feelings, you didn’t hear Tobi enter the room. The man was silent as he stopped just behind you and thought to himself, _Gomenasai, Rin…but someone else has found their way into my heart just as you had. Forgive me_. He cleared his throat and threw on his childish act again as he asked innocently, “What’s wrong (y/n)-chan?”  
“T-Tobi!” you exclaimed and quickly tried to hide your sadness. “N-Nothing…just thinking.”  
“Did Tobi do something wrong? You were sad…”  
“No…not at all. What brings you here, Tobi?”  
“Tobi has something to say to (y/n)-chan!”  
“What would that be?”  
“Tobi likes (y/n)-chan and wants (y/n)-chan to be his girlfriend!”  
“ _WHAT_!?”  
“Eh? Did Tobi do something wrong again!?”  
“N-No…I…”  
“So what does (y/n)-chan say?”  
“Y-yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, Tobi.”  
“Kya! Yay! Tobi needs to tell Deidara-senpai!”

With that he bolted from your room, screeching at the top of his lungs for the blond Akatsuki member. You sighed, slumping further in your chair. _What did I do to get so lucky…?_ you thought only to hear explosions and Tobi screaming about how he was sorry. _On second thought…maybe not so lucky…_  


 


	3. Itachi x Fem!Reader || Gomenasai

Itachi x Fem!Reader || Gomenasai  
  
 **~**  
 _What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl._  
 **~**  
  
Your heart pounded hard in your ribcage as you ran through the Uchiha compound. _Where is he?_ you thought as you ran through blood stained streets. A few bodies littered them, poor clan members who’d been brutally cut down without a chance. You’d known for some time that the impending destruction of the Uchiha clan was coming. Your best friends Itachi, and Shisui had been devising plans to hold off the clan’s plans to attack the Leaf, but to no success. Eventually Shisui had decided he’s use his visual jutsu to stop them, but it seemed as if his plan had failed. Especially since now Itachi’s original plan was in action…the slaughter of his entire clan. You took a sharp right down an alley to get closer to the raven haired man’s home, only to slam right into someone. You fell to the ground in a heap, before pushing yourself up onto your elbows. Your eyes moved to see the man’s face, and they widened in awe. Your lips parted as you stared into the onyx eyes that bore down on you, and seemed to stare into your soul.  
  
“Itachi-kun…”  
  
 **~**  
 _When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed._  
 **~**  
  
The raven haired man was silent as you stared at him. It was several, long moments before he reached out and helped you to your feet. You swallowed hard before saying softly, “I-Itachi-kun…why? What about Shisu-“  
“Shisui is dead (y/n),” he interrupted bluntly. “This was the only way.”  
“Wh-What…? Shisui…” you breathed softly. “How…?”  
“There is no time to explain.”  
“I deserve to know how my best friend died!”   
“Enough, (y/n)!” he shouted as his eyes flashed red with the Sharingan he possessed.  
“G-Gomenasai,” you stammered after his outburst before adding a few moments later, “What about your brother…?”  
“Once this is over…he shall be the last Uchiha left besides myself,” answered Itachi. “And he shall grow upon hatred for my actions before he takes my life.”  
“What!?”  
“Silence, (y/n). He must hate me to grow strong and have the same eyes as my own.”  
“The same eyes…?”  
  
He closed his eyes before opening them and making you gasp. The man’s normal Sharingan had changed to what you’d only seen one other possess. It was the Mangekyō Sharingan, the only other user who’d had this was Shisui. This meant... “You watched him die, didn’t you…Itachi?” you breathed before Itachi closed his eyes, a single nod confirming your suspicions. You closed your eyes, understanding the man’s intentions. Silence enveloped you two again as you pondered what to say. You closed your eyes as you struggled not to cry before the man. “What about _me…us_?”  
“(y/n)…”  
“Itachi-kun, I know you know my feelings towards you. So what happens now?”  
“Gomenasai, (y/n)-chan. Nothing can happen, I’ll be labeled as a rogue ninja…a missing-nin, and I refuse to drag you down with me,” he said, and your heart broke at his words.  
“I-Itachi-san I-”  
“Shush. Don’t cry (y/n)-chan. Please, I don’t wish to part from you and have this be how I see you last.”  
“G-Gomenasai…”  
“Thank you for everything (y/n)-chan. For being an amazing friend…for loving me. Before I depart, I have one last request of you.”  
“Anything for you.”  
“Please watch over my baby brother.”  
“I will.”  
“Arigato, (y/n)-chan.”  
  
With that, he planted a kiss on your forehead before everything went dark.  
  
 **~**  
 _Gomenasai, for everything.  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down.  
Gomenasai till the end,  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now…_  
 **~**  
  
You bolted upright, eyes darting around. You’d been asleep, but something had awoken you from your slumber. You looked around the room before rising from your warm bed reluctantly. You stepped out into the hallway and glanced around before heading to Sasuke’s room. “Sasuke?” you called as you pushed open the door.  
  
Your eyes went as wide as moons, before you turned and printed out of the house you two shared in the Uchiha compound. _No! Not again!_ you thought as you ran through the compound. You shouted the young Uchiha’s name, memories of the night of the massacre flashing through your mind. Eventually, after searching the whole compound, you were too exhausted to keep running around looking for the boy. You fell onto your hands and knees, tears dripping onto the ground. “Gomenasai, Itachi-san. I have failed your only wish…”  
  
 **~**  
 _What I thought wasn't  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_  
 **~**  
  
You sat against a tree as you stared into the waters of the lake before you. You’d failed. Sasuke was gone. He’d been gone for a month now. Gone just like how _he_ was gone. How he’d walked out of your life so casually without a second glance. You blankly watched the small ripples in the water, unaware someone watched you.  
  
The raven haired man observed you from afar. His onyx eyes studied you with a curiosity in their dark pools. However, laced within was hidden emotions of fondness and pity. Fondness for how beautiful, strong and attractive you’d become, as well as how much you’d grown. Pity for how you blamed yourself for Sasuke leaving when he’d simply chosen his own path, and you feeling like you were a failure to Itachi. However, this was far from the case. He wished to go and comfort you, to pull you into his arms and murmur in your ear how proud he was of you, how much he cared for you. Unfortunately, he knew this was impossible at this point. You were like a doll made of porcelain, so fragile. You’d lost everything. Your best friend, the man you’d fallen in love with, and the boy whom you’d promised to protect. He felt like anything more could shatter your fragile existence. “Gomenasai, (y/n),” he murmured before he turned away to find his partner.  
  
 **~**  
 _When I wanted to call you,  
And ask you for help…  
I stopped myself._  
 **~**  
  
It was a few days later you were walking the empty streets of the Uchiha compound. You were the only one who dared venture here since the Leaf ninja wanted to forget the incident, and both brothers had gone their own way in the world. Your feet took you into their home, moving through to the room where the elder of the two had slain his parents. You quietly sat in the middle of the room where the two parents had fallen before. Stains still lay upon the old wooden floor from that night. You closed your dull eyes, relaxing as you silently prayed forgiveness for not upholding your promise.  
  
Meanwhile, the cloaked man silently entered the room. He’d been observing your routine for a while now and was tired of seeing the pain you were enduring. You felt a presence behind you, before a sharp blade of the kunai was against your throat. Your breath hitched slightly as the man placed his left palm to your temple before pulling the back of your head to his chest. Your eyes wandered to try to see his face, but to no avail with his hand slightly shielding your eyes from the sight. You accepted your fate of being killed by an assailant you’d never see the face of. “Do it,” you whispered and felt him tense against you. “End my life, please. You’d be doing me a favor.”  
“Stop it,” said that all too familiar voice. “You’re not a failure, (y/n). You did as I asked, and I thank you for doing what you could for my younger brother. So please, be happy again…don’t throw away your life.”  
“Itachi-kun…”  
“Please.”  
  
 **~**  
 _Gomenasai for everything.  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down.  
Gomenasai till the end,  
I never needed a friend…  
Like I do now_  
 **~**  
  
You pulled away slightly as he lowered the blade to look at the elder Uchiha. He looked just as he had when he’d left that night, except for his clothes and the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Your eyes widened at the sight and you quickly went to wipe them away. “Itachi-kun…don’t cry,” you breathed as you wiped away the streaks on his face that the tears had left. “Then please, be happy again…live,” he replied, and you nodded. You were about to hug him when you noted the cloak he wore donned the red clouds that struck fear into you, causing you to flinch away. His eyes watched with concern and confusion until understanding crossed them. “So it’s true…the rumors…what Sasuke said when he was telling me of that blue-skinned man, and yourself showing up that one day and confronting Naruto.” You said softly. “You joined the Akatsuki.”  
“For the sake of the Leaf, yes,” he replied which only slightly put you at ease.  
“What about your partner?”  
“Kisame is far from here, you need not worry.”  
“If you say so…”  
“Besides that…please promise me you will no longer blame yourself and be happy.”  
“I promise.”  
“Thank you, (y/n). Now, there is something I need to say…”  
“What is it, Itachi?”  
  
 **~**  
 _What I thought was a dream.  
An illusion.  
Was as real as it seemed.  
A privilege._  
 **~**  
  
He leaned in as he pulled you closer to him, eyes closing as he did. You froze as his soft lips pressed to yours. They were as smooth as silk, and you could smell the scent of the forest on him, that musky scent of the leaves and grass. You closed your eyes as you sank into his touch, and you felt his arm slide around your shoulders, and his other hand grasped your thigh. He moved you into his lap with ease as his head tilted to the side further to deepen the kiss. The kiss ended within moments, the Uchiha pulling away from you and watching you with unreadable eyes. “Am I dreaming…?” you whispered after a few moments.  
“Far from.”  
“Itachi-kun…”  
“(y/n), I love you.”  
“This is…so sudden. Are you certain?”  
“Have I ever lied to you?”  
“No.”  
“So do you think I would now?”  
“No.”  
“Then, I’d hope you’d believe me when I say how I feel for you.”  
“I believe you.”  
“Then I have a question to ask you once more…”  
  
 **~**  
 _When I wanted to tell you,  
I made a mistake…  
I walked away_  
 **~**  
  
It had been some time since that day, and you were resting in the room you shared with Itachi in the Akatsuki hideout. You laid on the bed with one of his cloak’s covering you as you read a book. You sighed, putting aside the book after a bit, deciding to get ready for bed since it was growing late. As you got up and started changing, you pondered where the man you loved was at. He was supposed to be back from his mission hours ago. You let out a huff, knowing Leader-sama was probably making him report to him every damn detail about the mission. You shook your head, going to prepare for your night of rest.  
  
\--  
  
A soft movement awoke you, and you looked over to see a raven haired male joining you. You gave a lazy smile with drowsy eyes. “Finally…”you murmured. “Took you long enough.” He gave a small smile in return, kissing your cheek gently. “Sorry, Leader-sama wanted to speak with Kisame, and myself,” he said.  
“I figured as much,” you yawned and noticed he was frowning now. “Is something wrong?”  
“N-No not at all,” he said, but deep down there was something going in the Uchiha’s mind.  
“Are you sure?” you asked.  
“Would I lie to you?” he asked as he thought, _Should I tell her of my illness…? Of how soon the time is coming with Sasuke?_  
“No.”  
“Exactly, now get some rest,” he assured, deciding against it and getting comfortable before you two fell asleep.  
  
 **~**  
 _Gomenasai, for everything.  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai.  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now._  
 **~**  
  
You moved swiftly through the forest, eyes wide as you ran towards the place you knew he’d gone to. _He can’t die! Not now!_ you thought as you jumped through the trees. Itachi had gone to meet Sasuke, leaving a note saying how much he loved you and regretted being unable to remain at your side. Tears welled up in your eyes as you ran, heart pounding in your chest. _Don’t leave me!_ you thought as you grew closer to your destination.  
  
 **~**  
 _Gomenasai, I let you down.  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end,  
I never needed a friend…  
Like I do now…_  
 **~**  
  
When you arrived, you were met with a sight you wished you’d never seen. Itachi slowly moving towards Sasuke who’d grown much stronger and was far from when you’d last seen him as a young child. His movements were unsteady, and you could tell he was on his last few moments of life. “Itachi-kun…”you whispered as he reached out towards the younger Uchiha. He paused momentarily to say something, a smile gracing his lips before he poked Sasuke’s forehead. A moment later, his forehead hit the wall behind him and he fell to the ground. A few moment later as rain began to fall, Sasuke fell beside him, going unconscious from exhaustion. You felt numb as you moved forward to get to the elder Uchiha.  
  
As you landed beside him, you slowly got on your knees, eyes filling with tears. You were silent as you closed his eyes before fixing his messy strands of hair. You then pulled him up into your lap, caressing his cheek with your right hand. You could feel the warmth leaving his body as tears dropped into the Uchiha’s face. “Come back...Itachi please…”you whimpered and held him closer to you in an attempt to somehow bring him back to you. You gritted your teeth, tears mixing with the blood and water that had smeared onto you from Itachi’s body. You suddenly threw your head back, screaming your lover’s name at the top of your lungs. As you did, you swore you heard his voice in your head.  
  
 _”Gomenasai, (y/n)-chan…Aishiteru.”_


	4. Deidara x Fem!Reader || Massages and Showers

Deidara sighed as he lay on the bed. It’d been a long week for the poor blond Akatsuki member who had to put up with his annoying partner. He wanted nothing more to do than to relax at this point and possibly take a shower. A knock on his door didn’t allow this however, and he groaned in response. “Who is it now?” he growled as he stood up and stomped over to the door.  He threw it open with a loud bang and was ready to shout at the person, expecting his partner, Tobi. However, this was not the case as he realized his mistake. “(y/n),” he said and flushed in embarrassment that he’d almost screamed at his girlfriend for no reason.  
“I-I can come back later Dei-kun…” you said as you shifted awkwardly.  
“N-no, stay please. I thought you were that lollipop masked idiot again…he drove me nuts this week,” explained the young Akatsuki member as he let you inside.  
“I can tell…you’re really tense,” you commented as he shut the door. “Would you like me to fix that?”  
“Yes please,” he said, and you moved forward to gently grasp his cloak.  
  
You gave it a gentle tug, and he shrugged it off himself. It fell in a heap on the floor, and you took his hand in your own. You felt his mouths upon his hands curling upwards into smiles and running their pink muscles over your palm. You shuddered at the odd, but familiar feeling. You guided him to the bed and said, “Shirt off. Now.”  
“Geez, so demanding,” scoffed Deidara as he obliged and stripped himself of his shirt.  
“Oh hush, let me admire this art,” you snapped back which made him even redder.  
  
Your eyes wandered over his exposed chest. He was fit, somewhat scrawny, but this was evened out by the muscles the young male had. You couldn’t help but smile and lick your lips. God damn were you lucky. You moved over to the man and let your hands roam his chest. You wanted to memorize every bit of his body just as you did whenever you saw him without any article of clothing on. He shivered at your touch, and you paused. “Get on the bed on your stomach,” you said.  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
He obeyed without hesitation as he looked over his shoulder at you with a grin. You rolled your eyes at him. God did he look sexy right now laying on that bed with that eager look in his eyes. You blushed lightly before going to his drawer. You sifted through the items before finding what you were looking for and fishing it out. You winked at him before climbing on the bed and positioning yourself so you were seated on his lower back. He hummed in content and kept his eyes on you as you moved. You opened the small jar with white cream in it before putting it aside. You swiped some of the cream out before rubbing your hands together to get it all over your hands. “Ready?” you asked, and he nodded.  
“Definitely.”  
You nodded and began to rub the older males back with your hands. You made sure to go slow as your fingers rubbed circles into his skin. He let out a noise of content as you worked his aching muscles. You enjoyed this…helping your boyfriend. You couldn’t do much else honestly, you weren’t an official Akatsuki member. You were just Deidara’s girlfriend who happened to do everyone’s laundry, made all the meals for the members, ensured they had everything ready for missions, etc. This was by choice surprisingly, but you felt it was necessary due to not being a full-fledged member and not being of much help to the others. However, even with your efforts they all treated you differently…and some were not so pleasant.  
A moan of pleasure came from Deidara which scattered your thoughts. You flushed as you realized your hands were really helping the man either by relaxing his muscles, or helping in _another_ way. You looked to see Deidara flushed red as he bit his lip, and you realized he was clearly being helped in either the other way or both. “Dei-kun?”  
“S-Sorry…you just got a good spot…” he stammered. “Continue.”  
“Alright, but if you want to do more than this…we can always do it afterwards.”  
“Well…I do need to shower…care to join me?” he asked as you continued to massage him.  
“I’d be happy to.”  
“Then that settles it.”  
  
You stifled a giggle only to yelp as the man pushed upwards and flipped you off of him onto the bed. He grinned before grabbing you by the waist and getting off the bed. You shrieked with laughter as he hoisted you over his shoulder. “Time to shower, (y/n)!”  
“Dei-kun!”


	5. Sasori x Fem!Reader || Will You Still...

"Sasori?"you called as you knocked on his door.   
"Come in,"came his emotionless reply, and you pushed open the door.   
  
You smiled at the sight of the red haired man who didn't turn to look at you as he worked on his puppet. He remained quiet as you went and took a seat in your usual spot to watch him. "What is it?" Sasori asked.   
"...will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"  
  
The man froze in place. His gorgeous puppet features looking blank at the question. A small, tight frown was set upon his face, and his glassy eyes looked at his puppet for several long moments before he moved them to look to you. "What kind of question is that?"he scoffed.   
"I just want to know...will you? When I'm not as perfect as your puppets?"  
"(Y/n)...you're a baka-"  
"Eh? Sasori I-"  
"Be quiet, you're wasting my time again. Let me finish," snapped the puppet master. "You're a baka because regardless of how much you age, you'll always be beautiful to me. I just wish you'd be like me so I wouldn't have to worry about losing such beauty in the future."  
"You know how I feel about that..."you mumbled.  
"I know...but I won't press it anymore. I want you to come to me when you're ready to become like me."  
"Thank you."  
"Anything for you, my doll."  
  
You blushed at his pet name for you and avoided his gaze. A moment later he gently grabbed your wrist. His smooth skin was cool against your own as he pulled you to him. You smiled as he gave you his signature awkward hug as he folded his arms around you. It always felt odd to you being hugged by a man made of wood and covered in a cloak. It made it even odder that you were in love with a living puppet who reciprocated your feelings. You smiled as his smooth lips pressed against your forehead in a comforting way. "I love you," you murmured as you buried your face in the soft cloak that was as dark as night.  
"I love you too," he said as he held you close and buried his face in your hair.


	6. Hidan x Reader || Gorgeous

Hidan x Reader || Gorgeous  
  
“Hello, gorgeous, do I know you?”  
"Fuck off, Hidan."  
"Wow, (y/n). Can't take a fucking compliment? You really are a bitch."  
"Shut the hell up. Next time try a better pickup line, asshole."  
"My pickup lines are just fine. Not my problem you're just a dumb bitch who doesn't know the difference between a good one and bad one."  
"Why don't you go try to hit on someone else for once instead of bothering me when I'm trying to do my work."  
"Because Konan is taken, and you are the only other girl."  
"Why not go into town and fuck some prostitute or slut from the bars."  
"Because those whores don't know how the fuck to have a good time."  
"And I do?"  
"Well I'd fucking hope so. You're in the Akatsuki for fuck sakes."  
"Pfft, because that has so much to fucking do with it. Just go away, Hidan. You're being annoying and distracting. If I don't get this done, Leader-sama will kill me."  
"That man is a bastard and is always weighing you, and Konan down with work. Can't you take a little break and spend time alone with me?"  
"I'd rather go fuck Deidara, or Tobi than be anywhere alone with you."  
"Wow, so fucking harsh. Fine, but you're missing out. If you need me, you know where to find me. I'll be waiting, sexy."  
"Just leave already."  
"I'm going, sheesh! So fucking bossy!"  
  
As soon as he was gone you relaxed. Letting out a sigh you returned to reviewing the mission report Pein had given to you earlier that day. It was a simple bounty mission report that Kakuzu had gone out on as ordered by the Rinnegan user. You gazed over it and let out a 'hmph', before putting it aside after marking it as approved and read. You tried to move on to the next one, but you found it impossible due to a certain silver haired man being on your mind. You groaned and slammed a hand down on the table. "God dammit..." you sighed before getting up and deciding to take a break.  
  
You moved out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Unfortunately, as you got close you heard loud shouting that was unmistakably a certain man. You groaned having a feeling you knew why and stopped in the doorway as you grabbed it with a hand. Of course it was Kakuzu and Hidan arguing. The bounty hunter was trying to count his money, but he ended up in an argument with Hidan who was screeching at the top of his lungs about something idiotic you were sure. You rubbed your temples as your grip on the doorframe tightened and made splinters dig into your palm. "Hidan," you snapped in annoyance. "Shut the hell up before I decapitate you, leave your damn head outside and get Itachi's crows to pluck out your eyes."  
"Well look who it is! The bitch decided to leave her cave! And who in Jashin's name are you to tell me to shut up? This damn argument isn't concerning you."  
"It is when you're screaming loud enough for the whole base to hear you. Now do us all a favor and stop," you retorted as you went and grabbed a water from the fridge.  
"Why I ought to..." muttered Hidan as his grip on his scythe tightened.  
"Do it, I dare you," you said with your back to the man. "You'll regret it so quickly."  
  
He hesitated as if in thought before you heard the weapon moving through the air. You turned quickly and kicked outward at the weapon, sending it flying away from you and into the wall. The Jashinist cursed as he recoiled the coil to bring it back to him, but you were quicker. You jumped the counter and tackled him to the floor. He wasn't even able to regain his breath as you pushed a kunai against his throat. "I told you you'd regret that," you said in a low voice and the man grinned.   
"Good, I like when you're feisty," he chuckled, and you growled in annoyance.  
"God you don't know when to shut up," you snapped before Kakuzu cut in.  
"I'd prefer you didn't cut him up again, (y/n). I don't feel like stitching him together, and Sasori doesn't want to heal him anymore," said the man.  
"Hmph, then leave him in pieces."  
"I can't. We have a mission tomorrow. I would if we didn't."  
"Fine...I'll just embarrass him instead."  
  
You returned to the man below you who was struggling to get out of your grip without getting his throat sliced open. You leaned down close to the Jashinist making him focus on you as he was startled by your closeness. "Hey what the-" he cut off as you smashed your lips to his. The man went rigid as you pressed so hard you were sure you left bruises. You didn't give him time to even kiss back as you pulled back, teeth grabbing his lip. You bit down hard making him yell and pulled back before releasing him.  You licked your lips at the taste of his blood on your tongue and looked down at the infuriated man. Hidan looked ready to skin you alive at your embarrassing, harsh treatment to his mouth. Blood oozed from the fresh bite wound and trickled down to his chin. "You fucking bitch! Jashin will tear you apart for such a shitty move,” snarled Hidan.   
"I'd like to see him try. Now leave me the fuck alone!” you snapped as you grabbed his hair and smashed his head into floor.  
"Bitch!"  
"You deserve it!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do t-"  
"Would you two stop?” said Kakuzu. "You've done quite enough, (y/n)."  
"Shut up, Kakuzu," you said before leaving the man on the floor. "Now fuck off, Hidan."  
  
With that you left the two men in the kitchen. Hidan sighed as he sat up and ribbed his head. "Damn is she hot when she's feisty," he sighed with a dreamy look on his face.   
"You're a moron," muttered his partner.   
"Shut it, Kakuzu! You're just mad your money can't have feelings towards you."  
"Hmph...as if (y/n) likes you. She'd rather cut you into bits."  
"Which is why I love her! I love a woman who’s hard to get!"  
"Hmph...such a moron."


	7. Zetsu x Fem!Reader || Guilt

Zetsu x Fem!Reader || Guilt

 

  
It was something they never imagined they'd have to deal with. They'd always thought nothing would happen to make this occur, but they were not so fortunate just like most shinobi in this world that they cursed so often. They never imagined the order would leave Pein's mouth, that they'd have these feelings over it. All they knew was it was very unpleasant to them as they formed from the forest floor a few feet from the bloodied body of the dying girl. Her eyes were half-closed as she stared up at the sky, and her breathing was labored. Her eyes slowly moved as they neared and a lazy smile graced her features. "Zetsu...come to see me off?" she asked.  
"(Y/n)..." said the white side of the plant man.  
" _Yes you, and Sasori unfortunately_ ," said the more serious side.  
"They got Sasori-sensei as well?" she said before turning her head to look at the sky again. "Damn...now who will heal the team? Kakuzu can only do so much..."  
"We're not sure...Leader will find someone new, we're sure," they said in unison which was uncommon.  
"Hm...if Sasori-sensei is alive when you see him off...tell him...I'm sorry for keeping him waiting..." she said, looking down at where she'd been fatally wounded by Kakashi when she'd gone with Deidara and fell from his bird into the two Leaf ninja's hands.   
"We will, we promise... (y/n), before it's too late may we tell you something? It's important."  
"Of course," she whispered, and Zetsu knelt beside her.  
  
They reached out and brushed hair from her face allowing their fingers to linger on her cheek. "We are fond of you...we care for you...and we don't want you to go or to have to do this..." they said. She frowned as tears formed in her eyes. She slowly reached up before ruffling Zetsu's hair with a blood stained hand. "I know Zetsu...I know, and I f-feel the same way for you...gomenasai for having to l...leave y...you..." she said hoarsely as the light left her eyes, and they glazed over. Her hand slowly slid from his hair and fell to the ground. They knelt beside her, eyes unseeing before they blinked and reached out. They wiped tears from her eyes and closed them as they swallowed hard. They felt their insides churning and wanted to throw up, but they knew they had to be strong and continue with the mission. Emotions would get in the way, and they were an Akatsuki member. They needed to put them aside and pursue the goal. They swallowed back bile in their throat before unhinging their jaw and leaning down towards her corpse to finish the deed they'd been sent out to do. However, this was not without a certain feeling that was clutching at their stomach deep down.  
  
  
It was Guilt.  


	8. Kakuzu x Fem!Reader || Exception

Kakuzu x Fem!Reader || Exception

 

  
  
How he put up with you was a complete mystery to not only every other Akatsuki member, but Kakuzu himself too. If it were anyone else, his temper would’ve gotten the best of him and ensured their demise –beside Hidan of course. Kakuzu closed his eyes as you leaned against him and let out a sigh before speaking, “Have you nothing better to do, (y/n)? Can’t you see I’m trying to count my money?” “But Kakuzu…I’m bored,” you complained to him. “Then go annoy Hidan,” said Kakuzu as he continued to count his money.  
“But he will just try to stab me with his scythe.”  
“Tough.”  
“You know…you’re not very nice.”  
“I wasn’t trying to be.”  
“Hmph, maybe I will go hang out with Hidan. You don’t seem to care if he were to kill me so…”  
  
You started to get up to walk away and find the masked man’s partner, but his hand grasping your wrist stopped you. You looked over your shoulder at him with a puzzled expression. The man’s eyes were closed as he exhaled with clear exasperation on his features. “You really are a thorn in my side, (y/n),” he said before pulling you down onto the couch beside him again. “Am I worse than Hidan?” you asked. “Hm…close to it,” he replied. “However, I’d never kill you.”  
“Why not?”  
“Reasons.”  
“Tell me!”  
“Not even a ‘please’, typical…”  
“ _Please_ tell me, Kakuzu!”  
“I’ve no reason to kill you.”  
“…Wow…that’s all? I’m sure there is more to your explanation, Kakuzu!”  
“And if there is?”  
“I’ll make you say it! If you don’t I’ll have Deidara blow up half the base and make you have to spend more of your precious money!”  
“You just have a way of getting answers from me that never ceases to work, don’t you?”  
“Of course! Your love of money is your weakness! Now explain!”  
“Hm…it’s because…you’re an exception…”  
“An _exception_? What do you mean, Kakuzu?”  
“That’s all it is, (y/n). You’re just an exception.”  
“That means I’m special right?”  
Kakuzu shrugged.  
“Yes! I’m going to go rub this in Hidan’s face!”  
  
With that you jumped off the couch and raced towards the man’s room. He shook his head. Typical you to go annoy Hidan and more than likely have to come back to him screaming for help because Hidan would nearly behead you. He closed his eyes tiredly before opening them again and smiling behind his mask. Lucky for him, he could simply tell you that you were special for now until he himself determined exactly what his emotion towards you was. However, he felt he knew what it was, but he’d never say for Hidan would harass him for it every day if he dared say what it was. For now he’d let them simply believe you were an exception.


	9. Kisame x Fem!Reader || Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if I wrote him poorly, I was struggling with him!

Kisame x Fem!Reader || Marks  
  
The feeling of his teeth sinking into your once unmarked skin sent waves of ecstasy running through you. As one of your hands found themselves entangled in his hair, the other raking your nails down his blue skin causing it to get irritated, and blood to well-up. A low rumble came from deep within his throat as his grip on your thigh tightened, the other keeping you close with it placed in-between your shoulders. A moan threatened to escape you, but you bit your lip in an attempt to silence it. You didn’t want to wake the raven haired man who’d fallen asleep on the couch while reading.  
Kisame laughed softly as he removed his sharp teeth from your skin. He left behind a bloody bite-mark, marking you for whose you were. “Someone is struggling to be quiet, eh?” he taunted in a low voice as he leaned down to lick your collar bone. You shivered at the warm touch of his tongue on your flesh, before his teeth grazed it. You felt a pain like pins pricking you, and you knew your flesh had been pierced as he licked at the fresh wound he’d made. “O-Only because you’re being like…like this…” you hissed softly as his tongue rasped over your skin. “You know you love it…” he hummed.   
“B-But Itachi is in the other r-room!” you gasped as his teeth sunk into your flesh on your collarbone.  
“So?” he countered as he pulled back to look at his work.  
“Y-You’re terrible, Kisame…”  
“And you aren’t?”  
“Regardless if he hears us, he will see the marks!”  
“Good, he will know who you belong to.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Hmph you’re so difficult…they’ll be hidden by your cloak.”  
“Yeah and then when I take off my cloak back at base, what will Hidan say?”  
“He won’t say anything or Samehada will get to taste his chakra.”  
“Must you be so violent?”  
“Only when you’re involved or it’s a mission…”  
“Hm…you’re lucky I love y-you!” you gasped as he licked at your bleeding wounds.  
“Mhm…I know.”


	10. Tobi x Fem!Reader || Storms

You lay wide awake as the rain hit the window in your hotel room. It was impossible for you to sleep like this as lightning lit up the sky and thunder followed. It wasn't that you were scared,  you just had trouble sleeping. You were a light sleeper and a storm like this would keep you awake all night. You groaned as your arm slung over your face in an attempt to block everything out. Of course it didn't work as the sound of thunder came a few moments later.   
  
Reluctantly you sat up as your tired body screamed in protest to lay down again. You ignored it as you got to your feet and grabbed the plain black cloak you, and your two partners had chosen to wear on this particular mission so you'd be less likely to be detected. You threw the hood on before exiting the room and heading down the hallway. You eventually stopped before a door, going to knock, but stopping. If you woke Deidara up at such an unreasonable hour he'd probably blow you up or cause such a ruckus that the whole motel you three were staying in would wake up.   
  
You groaned, turning to the door across the hall as you contemplated dealing with waking up Tobi. With your luck he'd be just as loud if not more annoying, but if it meant avoiding being blown up...it was worth it. You took four steps, closing the distance between you and the door. Then, you timidly knocked on his door as if scared and regretful of your choice. It took several long moments before he answered, his signature mask on. "Hn? Ah! (Y/n)-chan!" Tobi exclaimed before you hushed him.  
"Tobi, may I stay with you for a while? This storm is making it impossible to sleep," you said.  
"Of course! Tobi would love for (Y/n)-chan to spend time with him!"  
"Thank you."  
  
He let you inside and as the door closed he blinded you with the light of the lamp by his bedside. You winced, thinking to yourself how he was fast even when it was the middle of the night. Suddenly you were caught off guard by looking to him, and you saw something you hadn't noticed before. Tobi wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was quite fit much to your shock. He had what looked like discoloration on the right side of his torso and arm, but he was indeed well-built, and you also noted he was still keeping his mask on and had loose gray cotton pants that barely hung on his hip. "What is it (y/n)-chan?" he asked innocently, and you swore he sounded like he was smirking behind that damned mask of his.  
"Nothing," you said sharply as you turned away from him before laying down on the bed with a sigh.   
  
He joined you a moment later, seeming cautious as he lay beside you in the king sized bed. You looked over at him, frowning slightly. You stared at the black eye hole of his mask, wondering what lay behind it and how the childish Akatsuki member felt. He tilted his head at you curiously as you hoisted yourself up on your elbows to stare at him. Slowly you reached out, wondering what he'd do as your fingers neared the edge of his mask. You jumped slightly at how fast his reflexes were, moving at such a speed that made him like a blur as he seized your wrist in a tight grip. What startled you more was the change in his tone of voice to a deeper, more cold tone that was unlike him, "What do you think you're doing?" "I want to know what you're hiding under that mask," you admitted as you trembled slightly and completely thrown off upon seeing this new side of him.  
"And you think I'd just let you see?" he scoffed, and you noted he wasn't being childish anymore, calling himself in the third person, or referring to you as (y/n)-chan.  
"I...I don't know. I just thought..."  
"Well you thought wrong," he interrupted as he turned away from you before releasing your wrist.  
"T-Tobi-kun..." you started.  
"What now!?" he asked as he turned back in your direction.  
  
You didn't say anything, lunging forward and catching his face in your hands before your lips met the place where his lips would've been had there not been a mask their. You felt him stiffen at your actions, and your heart nearly stopped as you pulled away. He was slow to move, hand reaching up and caressing the back of your hand that still held his face. He seemed hesitant in his actions as if a war was being waged in his mind. He removed your hand before he pushed you down onto the bed, quick to move so he was hovering just above you. "Close your eyes and don't open them. I'll know if you do," he ordered, and you obeyed.   
  
Your heart pounded as you heard movement and the untying of fabric. Then, you felt a plastic material brush against your arm. _His mask_...you thought as you forced yourself to keep your eyes closed although you desperately wanted to open them. A moment later, you felt his warm breath on your face, and you could hardly breathe. Then, his lips pressed to yours in a gentle way. They were relatively smooth, except the right corner of his lip felt like it'd been scarred or something had happened to it. They were inviting regardless as they moved slowly against your own. You stifled a noise of pleasure, but he heard regardless which only encouraged him.   
  
The pressure of his lips on yours increased as he grew bolder, and soon his tongue found its way in your mouth as it battled yours into submission. You couldn't believe you were kissing a fellow Akatsuki member, and _Tobi_ nonetheless. This thought faded away as his hands rubbed at your sides, arousal forming between you both. Soon your hands found their way into his black locks, tugging and pulling lightly as to not hurt him. He broke the kiss after a few minutes, both of you gasping for air. The whole time you'd kept your eyes shut, but you were so tempted to open them to see who this mysterious man was. However, out of respect you let him keep his privacy as he grabbed his mask and fastened it into place. "You can open your eyes now..." he said in that tone that sent shivers down your spine.  
  
You opened them, staring up at him with red cheeks. However, you noticed a difference in his appearance. That normally dark black hole in his mask had changed. Your eyes went wide as you recognized it, the familiar crimson color...the three tomoe that swirled around as it was activated. A Sharingan...which meant only one thing. You were in the presence of a Uchiha. "T-Tobi..." you breathed as you had a newfound respect for the man. He was silent, watching you for several long moments with those eyes. "W-who are you really...?" you asked softly.  
"In time, (y/n)-chan," he said, but his voice remained colder than his normally warm, child-like composure. "Keep everything that happened tonight between us. I'll tell you when the time is right. For now, the storm has receded. You should leave." You looked surprised as you processed his, realizing he was right as you'd been so caught up in him you'd failed to realize the storm had ended.  
  
You nodded as he got off you, and you sat up, eyes still focused on him. He offered you a hand, which you accepted before he pulled you up from the bed. He led you to the door, opening it for you before you stepped out into the hallway. "Goodnight, Tobi-kun," you said softly. "Goodnight, (y/n)-chan," he said as he reverted back to that voice that'd fooled you for so long. You gave him one last look before he shut and locked his door. Then, you made your way back to your own room. Once inside, you collapsed in your bed, reaching for a pillow before you hugged it close to your chest. You eventually dozed off with dreams of Tobi's lips, his silky black hair, and you could imagine his onyx colored eyes. You knew deep down as your slumber overtook you fully that you'd fallen for the mysterious man, and you couldn't wait to be able to meet him again in secrecy in hopes of seeing that side of him he kept closed off to the world.


	11. Update Time! Where have the x Readers gone?

Hey everyone,

 

It's Emmy. Well, I have some news on why updates have stopped on this for now. I am putting this on hold for a bit just so I can catch up on the Overwatch x Readers requests, work on doing more Shinobi x Readers, and finish a majority of the Pein x Fem!Reader Serenity series which has 5 chapters already done. Sorry for this! However, if you enjoy my Akatsuki x Readers, read my Shinobi x Readers! The next one is going to be an Anbu!Itachi x Reader. 

 

-Emmy Out


	12. Update Time #2

Hello it's Emmy again!

 

Serenity is officially out if you wish to read that for the time being. It is a Pein x Reader if you're interested. This will be updated randomly for the time being with Akatsuki x Readers. Sorry for the inconvenience!

 

-Emmy out


	13. Deidara x Fem!Reader || Naps

Spending time with your boyfriend was always something you enjoyed, but one activity you two spent together was your absolute favorite. That was taking naps together usually on a rainy day or after he was sent on long missions by Pein-sama. Luckily, this was one of those times. You were lying in bed as your boyfriend walked into the room looking exhausted. His normally bright blue eyes were dull, and his hair was a mess. He was already discarding his cloak and shoes as he entered and shut the door behind him. He tossed them aside before climbing into bed and hugging you closely. “Nice to see you too,” you murmured as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.  
“Just shut up and let me hold you, un,” he muttered as he breathed in your scent which consisted of jasmine and clean linen.  
“Whatever,” you sighed as he kissed your chin. “How was the mission?”  
“Boring…another bounty mission,” he groaned. “I’d rather have stayed here with you. I argued with Danna the whole trip as usual over art, un.”  
“You two are ridiculous…” you said softly.   
“Hey, his view on art is wrong. That eternal junk or whatever he likes isn’t true art like the art of an explosion, un,” he argued.  
“I know, you’ve told me missions of times,” you murmured drowsily.  
“Tired already, un?”  
“Mhm…you’re warm and like a comfy pillow.”  
“Uhm, thank you?”  
“You’re welcome…”  
“Aw come on (y/n),” he groaned. “Stay awake a bit longer, un. I just got back!”  
“Can’t we just nap like normal?”  
“Fine…”  
  
He got up much to your displeasure and stripped himself of his shirt and undid his ponytail. You watched his blond locks fall down his back and shoulders. He sighed, stretching as he smiled down at you. He leaned down and kissed your forehead before crawling into bed with you. He pulled you in close again and laid kisses upon the back of your neck making you shiver. “Deidara…” you protested, and he chuckled. “I’m sorry…let’s sleep now, yeah?” You nodded as you shut your eyes and buried yourself into the sheets and his arms, feeling at home as you dozed off.


	14. Konan x Male!Reader || Not Him

  
"(Y/n), we need to talk."  
  
It was those dreaded words no one ever wants to hear, especially when they're in a relationship. They're the kind of words that spell trouble, that something terrible is about the happen. _They're the words you hear when you're about to be broken up with._  
  
The air was tense between the two as the blue haired kunochi stood in your room just across from you. You'd been polishing some kunai, but the words she'd spoke caused you to stop abruptly. You turned your head to gaze at your girlfriend, seeing her honey colored pools dripping with emotion. Your chest tightened at the sight, and you knew full-well what was to come. Her lips parted as she took a sharp intake of breath before speaking. "(Y/n), I know you love me, but I'm sick of lying when I say it back," she admitted.  
  
It didn't come as much of a surprise to you. You'd been expecting this since you'd confessed to her, and she'd said she'd loved you as well. You'd known all this time she'd been simply staying in order to try to give you some form of happiness which she knew she couldn't fulfill in providing you for all her life. You knew she'd been trying to ease the pain that'd eventually come, for she was a girl who couldn't stand to see others in pain. Yet here she was now as she finally confessed to you her true feelings and although you'd been expecting this for some time, you still felt your heart breaking into a million pieces. You cleared your throat as you asked, "Is it because I'm not _him_?"  
  
She hesitated before nodding . You both knew exactly who you meant. It was no secret of her true feelings, and you felt no ill will towards her for harboring them. It wasn't her fault that her heart called out for him. It was destiny, and you both knew this. Her feelings hadn't changed even after all that had occured. She could never love someone as she had loved him. He'd been her one and only, her solemate. Unfortunately, his life had been cut short and the seasons had rolled on by as time went on without him. After you'd waited for years thereafter, you'd hoped you'd finally have a chance, but you'd been a fool. You'd been so in love with her regardless of her unrequited love that you'd blinded yourself to the truth in hopes it would fade away like memories often did. Now as she stood before you, you found that none of this was true. She'd never ceased in loving him, and she'd never loved you regardless of all the times she'd said it. It had all been a lie.   
  
Although you didn't hate her for her feelings, you felt an intense anger for her willingness to lie to you and lead you on. You closed your eyes, anger bubbling in the pit of your stomach. You wanted so badly to fling a kunai at her, but you knew the consequences weren't worth it. You instead, grasped the kunai and slammed it into the oak table. Your eyes fluttered open to glare at the female who avoided your gaze and fixated hers upon the floor. "Konan, he's gone. You need to get over him," you said harshly as you allowed your emotions to take over.  
"No he isn't! He's still here, he walks these halls just like you do," she protested.  
"No he doesn't. You, and I both know that walking corpse is _not_ Yahiko."  
  
She flinched. Although your words rang truth, she couldn't accept them. That was Yahiko, the man she loved and yearned for. He was in their somewhere, he had to be. Even if he now possessed the Rinnegan, even if Nagato was controlling him and calling himself Pein, Yahiko had to be in their somewhere. Her golden orbs turned cold as she stared at your seated figure, emotions swirling inside her. Although she claimed to feel no sort of romantic emotions towards you, it still pained her to break it off. Maybe it was just seeing the pain you were going through, or maybe it was something more, something _real_ , she didn't know. "He is alive, I know it!" she argued in complete denial.  
"You're wasting your time, Konan."  
"No, you're wasting yours. Save your breath and drop it. It's over between us, there is nothing left to say. I'll take my leave now."  
  
With that, she stormed out of your room in a whirl of paper leaving a cool breeze in her wake, and your door wide open. You closed your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose before standing up and going to close it. As you pulled it shut, locking it, you leaned against the door for support. It was over. The only person you'd ever loved had walked out of your life so casually after lying to you all this time. As you stood there registering exactly what had just happened, only then did the tears begin to fall at the overwhelming sense of loss. Your only star, heaven's angel had walked away from you and instead had returned to the man she praised as God.


End file.
